Ironic Love? Pt2
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: This is part two to Ironic Love? so if havent read the first one go back and do it or you'll be very confused. Anyway this will probably shorter than the first so no lonngg chapters. So yah you all get to figure out what happened from last time. Did Grimmjow die? Is Ulquiorra still alive? What happened to Aizen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**-Grimmjow-**

Grimmjow huffed again as he looked over all the papers on his desk. Being the manager of a Record Company was not easy at all. He would have never thought in a million years that he would be here in this point of his life. Actually finishing high school as well as college was a great achievement for him. It's been seven years since then, such a long time ago he thought as he scratched his name on another paper. Sighing he leaned back into his chair, pinching the bridges of his nose; his chest was starting to hurt again making him feel even more depressed than he already was. The scar on his there felt like it was burning; he lifted one of his hands to rub at it, not wanting to remember that night all those years ago.

Pushing the thought away he got up and started to get his things together, it was finally Friday and he didn't have to work till Tuesday. As soon as he put on his messenger bag someone came barging inside his office.

"Yo Grim about to head out?" Grimmjow scowled at the blonde before walking towards the door, "What do you want Kira?" he asked impatiently. Kira smiled brightly as he followed Grimmjow into the elevator.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come out and have drinks," he said.

"Who are we?" Grimmjow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, me Shuuhei, Yumi, and Ikkaku," Kira answered. Grimmjow leaned against the wall; he remembered the last time they all went out together…

"No," was his straight answer. Kira smile dropped from his face, "Oh come on, don't be a party pooper," Kira complained. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open revealing the lobby. Grimmjow scrunched up his face as he walked out, "One I don't feel like going, two I hate being around you guys when your drunk and three don't you have to work in the morning," he stated. Kira laughed.

"That what's being young for," he said brightly. Grimmjow scoffed as he walked out the glass doors and to his car, right before he was going to unlock the door Kira put a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Grimmjow your twenty-five years old, you're the youngest manger to run a company like this, you're making money like it's nothing, ya need to live a little," Kira said.

Grimmjow was now sitting in his car looking out the windshield, a lost look in his eyes. "None of that matters me," Grimmjow said quietly. Kira looked confused for a minute, "So if none of that matters to you, then what does?" Kira questioned. Grimmjow felt his chest burning again, his hand moving up to rub at the familiar spot.

"You wouldn't understand," he said finally before shutting the car door, putting the key in and driving off home.

Not even an hour later did Grimmjow pulled up into the parking garage, parking in the spot he always parks in. Getting out he walked over to the elevator and pressed the L button for the lobby. He wasn't going to lie to himself; yes he has a lot of money and he didn't want it to go to waste so the condo that he lived in on the top floor was something to look at. Hearing the familiar ding of the elevator he stepped out and headed to the other elevator that would take him to his room.

As he walked he heard the familiar whiny voice at the reception booth, he said hi like he always does even though the orange haired girl annoyed the fuck out of him. Sighing once again he was in the elevator he let the tiredness of the day show on his face. Everything was so repetitive, he would've never thought that his life would be so….periodic. It's like a cycle he goes through every single day and it was starting to wear him down. Once he was on his floor his trudged to the end where his condo lay, opening the door he was greeted (as always) by his white cat king.

A smile twitching at his lips when he saw the happy look on the cats face, scratching behind his white ears. He set all of his stuff down by the door and headed to kitchen where he started to make something to eat. Not in the mood to cook like he usually does when he gets home from work, he just made a simple sandwich. Heading out to the living and towards the huge window that had a perfect view outside, he was a little put off when he first saw the window; I mean it took up half the living room wall but once putting a curtain up it looked pretty nice. Actually the entire condo is really nice, plenty of room to go by; the colors (blue, white, and little bits of green) were nice also. He nearly jumped out of his skin when King jumped on his shoulders, meowing real loud.

"Sneaky little shit," Grimmjow muttered with a smile as he walked over to the kitchen again to fill King's bowl.

After doing that he went down the hall to go take his shower, then putting on some comfortable sweatpants. He went inside his room leaving the door slightly open, knowing that King would be trotting inside sometime in the middle of the night. Laying down he fell into a familiar restless slumber like he did every single day.

* * *

The water that dripping from the ceiling was so very irritating it was seriously driving him insane. He tried to concentrate on anything but that noise. Ulquiorra was sitting on an old mattress in the corner of Aizen's basement, you would think he would get some nice room but no, he was just a pet. He hated it but it was true, he was Aizen's pet, his little whore, slut, bitch whatever you want to call it and he hated it. He wishes he could go back in time to when he first met Aizen; His father had a debt to pay back to the brunette and that day he had to take Ulquiorra along. When their eyes met Ulquiorra instantly knew he didn't like this guy and that he was trouble. He would never forget the fear that was in his father's eyes when he said that he didn't have the money yet. He remembered everything that Aizen said that night, the threats he said, the promises that were going to happen if they didn't get the money back. His father said he'll get it back within a couple of days, which seemed to put Aizen off. However Ulquiorra knew what kind of person Aizen was, he meant all the things he said and the look on his father's face told that he was going to need a couple more days to get the money back. So he did what he thought would be best for his family.

He bought them time.

The day after that he went back to that house and wasn't surprised that Aizen answered the door with that damn smirk on his face. He could remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

_Years Before (When his family was alive)_

"_I knew you would be back," Aizen said as he held the door open._

_Ulquiorra stood there not moving an inch, "I came here for my father's sake," he stated._

_Aizen's brows raised, "Oh how sweet you care about your dear father," he mocked. _

_Ulquiorra resisted kicking Aizen in the balls, his foot tapping impatiently. "I'd do anything to help him," he said softly._

"_Hmm anything you say," Aizen questioned a smile growing on his face. "Well come on in," he said._

However in the end it only resulted in his family getting slaughtered. Ulquiorra felt ashamed of himself, he thought he was helping out but in reality he was just whoring himself out to Aizen. Tears pricked at his eyes as he curled up on the old mattress, the thin blanket that he's been using for so long forgotten on the floor. Nothing in his life never turns out right, his family gone, his education gone, his friends gone, his lover…that was definitely gone. Aizen took everything away from him on that day; New years to be exact was the worst day of his life. That day good people got hurt, some killed.

Suddenly the door swung open and somebody was towering over him, turning he saw one of Aizen assistants glaring down at him.

"Get up Aizen wants you immediately," the low voice said. Fear went through Ulquiorra's body instantly; he was dreading when Aizen would call him back to the room, he knew he was going to get the punishment beyond any punishments for what he did last week. Getting up slowly he walked towards the door and up the stairs, down the familiar hallway until he saw the two wooden door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to be greeted with Aizen…..and that damn smirk.

Grimmjow woke up to a loud beeping sound coming from his right. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he looked over to see that his alarm clock was blaring at seven. Cursing himself he slammed the off button, he totally forgot to turn it off last night. How wonderful he thought as he flopped down on his bed, on his day off and he already up too early in the damn morning. King chose to climb up onto his chest, his white ears flat against his head, Grimmjow sighed before getting up causing the cat to jump off onto the floor.

He walked into the kitchen to fill up King's bowl and after doing that he walked in the living room and lay on the couch. He turned the T.V on and the first thing he sees are the twins, it was no surprise those two were always on T.V seeing hot they were the hottest actors out there right now. He rubbed his eyes again before letting his head fall onto the back of the couch. He watched the fan spin slowly; around and around it went lulling him back to sleep. However it was short lived when he phone started to ring, grumbling under his breath he got up and walked back to his room to get his phone.

"What," he answered not too politely.

"Aww now is that any way to talk to an ol' friend," Nnoitra said. Grimmjow held the phone away from his ear for a second, he looked at it incredulously.

"How the….what **–**"Listen I'll explain later meet me at that little café by your old house," he said into the phone before hanging up. Grimmjow's jaw dropped at this, what the hell was going he hadn't seen Nnoitra since…..that day when he woke up in the hospital they told him that he was dead. Why would he…."What the fuck," Grimmjow yelled as walked out the room and to the bathroom. The faster he got ready to go meet him the faster he could get some damn answers.

"Ahaa im sorry," Ulquiorra screamed.

"Really because I don't think you are," Aizen said as he brought down the whip on Ulquiorra's back again.

Half of Ulquiorra's stomach was on the bed while the rest was in the air, where Aizen was brutally thrusting into him while whipping his back harshly. In his head he really didn't think what he did last week was that bad, I mean if you were getting pretty much raped every day and you had all that pent up anger of course you're gonna something brash right. Well kicking Aizen in the face, and then turning around and kicking him in his balls was what he did and honestly he thought that the brunette deserved it.

However lying on this bed getting fucked and whipped at the same time, he was regretting what he did. Begging and crying and telling Aizen that he was sorry was the only way to make the other stop, he cried out again as Aizen whipped him; this was tortured he thought complete and utter torture.

"Now you will be more obedient….right," Aizen whispered in Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra tried to not shy away from the man, but gave a slight nod. His head was suddenly yanked back a hand weaved tightly in his hair.

"Answer me!" Aizen growled.

Ulquiorra held back a whimper before saying, "Yes**—**"Yes what," Aizen said.

"Yes sir," he said softly.

Aizen smirked before pulling out and cleaning himself up, he left Ulquiorra there on the bed a mess.

Yah he seriously regretted kicking Aizen…..

* * *

Hey you guys yes if havent noticed this is the sequel to Ironic Love... i knew it took forever but yeah it's up. Oh and another thing is started a story on FictionPress it's called Bodyguard, and my user is Love U Te so check that out if ya want.

Love U Ulquoirra


	2. Chapter 2

**-Grimmjow-**

Grimmjow waited in one of the chairs outside the little café a cup of fresh lemonade in front of him. He looked around again hoping to see his best friend; he'd been there for over an hour now and still no Nnoitra. He leaned back against the chair, maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him or something, and maybe he just imagined Nnoitra's voice on the phone. Hell maybe he imagined the damn phone call itself, it wouldn't be the first time he would think like that especially with that dream he had last night. He pinched the bridge of his nose 'this is crazy' he thought to himself. Just when he was about to get up and leave someone came behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

* * *

He hated events like this, were Aizen has his little gatherings at his house in the ball room. He was always put in an uncomfortable suit with the two coats tails flying behind him, two white gloves on his hands and worst of all a vibrator inside of him. He was also to pass out glasses of wine on a tray to Aizen's guest it also didn't help that he had to be on his best behavior and to remember his manners and etiquette. It defiantly didn't help that his back was still hurting like a bitch from all those whipping he's got the day before.

He walked through the crowd and towards the table his 'master' was sitting at with a whole bunch of important people.

"Ah Ulquiorra how nice of you," Aizen said that controlling tone in his voice, Ulquiorra did the only thing he knew best when he was around Aizen. Smile a little and nod as he passed out the drinks to everyone, he nearly dropped one of the glasses when he felt the vibrator intensifies, his hands twitching a little. The woman he was giving the glass to look up with a pity in her eyes, Ulquiorra just gave her a small smile before passing the rest of the glasses out.

"Something wrong Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked his brown eyebrows rose in curiosity. 'That bastard actually had the audacity to ask him that when he knew damn well what was wrong with him…sick fuck' Ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Nothing is wrong," he replied smoothly before picking up the tray again and walking to another table. If only he could just walk out that door he thought, all he had to do is walk right over there push that door open and he would be free. However there was no point in doing that because (1) He had no place to go (2) No money (3) Aizen would be first to noticed that he was gone and would be the tracking him within seconds. Going back over to the bartender to get more glasses his eyes travelled across the room, so many people were in here, and there was always one thing he never understand about these things. Why the hell would anybody come here when they know what Aizen does as a living I mean seriously?

First off he's in the fucking mafia does not that ring a bell in any of these people's minds, two he goes out murdering people's families when they don't pay on time, wait he doesn't go out murdering people Ulquiorra thought (correcting himself), he orders his henchman to do because he doesn't like getting his hand dirtier than they already are. Sighing he turned around to get his tray full of more wine glasses, again he set off toward more tables being a good little waiter that he was, even though his still had a vibrator up his ass.

* * *

"Nnoitra!" Grimmjow cried as he shot up from his seat to tackle the tall boy, they would've fell if Nnoitra didn't catch himself on one the tables behind him. After the little hug fest Grimmjow stepped back with a huge grin on his face, he was really happy to see his friend. However his smile slipped off his face when he realized why Nnoitra was here, he raised a fist and punched Nnoitra, a bruise forming on his right cheek already.

"Where the fuck were you!" Grimmjow shouted his mind instantly going back to that damn day, fucking New Years.

Nnoitra was just getting off the ground a guilty look on his face; he took Grimmjow by the arm and started to walk away from the café so they wouldn't cause a scene. They were now in the park and for some reason he felt like this place was important, like something happened here but he was brought out of his thoughts when Nnoitra stopped.

"Im sorry," he whispered. Grimmjow could hear the guilt in his friend's voice; however he couldn't control his anger and went off.

"They told me you were fucking dead Nnoitra!" he yelled, "Where the hell were you, I fucking needed you," he cried.

"Im sorry but that night I was fucking terrified Grimmjow what the hell did you expect me to do?" Nnoitra yelled back, surprising the other. "I saw you got shot Grimmjow I was still on the ground but I wasn't dead," he said. "Do you know how scary that was," he said softly.

Grimmjow looked down at the ground, "But I still I don't understand why you faked your death," he muttered.

"I did it because I needed an excuse to leave, I needed to get out and get myself together," Nnoitra said as he sat down on one of the swings. For some reason this angered Grimmjow….a lot.

"Get yourself together!" he hollered. "I fucking watching Ichigo get fucked in the mouth by some random black dude, I find Ulquiorra completely naked on the bed bleeding and crying for my help, I fucking watch YOU get shot and supposedly die, and then I get shot but did that stop me from getting the hell over it, No it didn't," he cried.

"Im here living my fucking life trying to forget all that shit….and now….now for all I know Ulquiorra's dead," he said quietly, tears pricking at his eyes.

Nnoitra looks up anger boiling inside him, "You think I want to think about this shit to, don't forget that Telsa died that night to," he yelled. "I lied because I needed some time to deal with it all, I just needed some space," he finished.

Grimmjow almost forgot about that…..Telsa did died that night he remembered Nnoitra blaming Ulquiorra for getting to close or something like that. He looked up to Nnoitra and instantly felt bad because that was his boyfriend and all.

"Im sorry," Grimmjow said "I….it's just after all these years I was trying to avoid anything that reminded me of that night," he said.

"I know I ran into the twins last month and they flipped there wig," Nnoitra said with a scowl. Grimmjow smiled a little knowing how annoying the twins could be.

"I haven't spoken to them in a long time but I always see them on T.V," Grimmjow said as he sat down on the swing next to Nnoitra.

"Yah we should get together or something**—**"Do you think he's dead," Grimmjow said cutting Nnoitra off.

Nnoitra looked over to see Grimmjow looking at the ground the tears forming at the corner of his eyes again. At that moment Grimmjow looked like a teenager again, not a twenty-five year old in charge of a record company, but a broken hearted teenager who lost his boyfriend.

"Honestly I think he's still out there," Nnoitra said softly, "He cares a lot about you ya know," he added.

Grimmjow looked up his face showing signs of confusion, Nnoitra only smiled although it was a sad one.

"When you told me to take Ulquiorra and get the hell out there while you were fighting Aizen, he told me these exact words, "Don't let Grimmjow die," and at the time I just couldn't say no to him, so I tried knocking that bastard out but as you can see (He pulled the collar of his shirt down) Grimmjow saw the scare the bullet left on right under his collarbone.

"That blond hair bitch got me; guess he was mad at me for putting that pink haired freak in a coma," Nnoitra stated.

"I thought you were going to kill him," Grimmjow asked curiously. Nnoitra smiled," You did say don't do anything that I would regret and I don't think I could stand myself if I actually killed somebody with my bare hands," he said.

"But anyway my point is that Ulquiorra really cares about you….and I think we need to find him before something happens," he said looking at Grimmjow with hopeful eyes.

"Nnoitra….I don't know what id—"Do you love him?" Grimmjow's eyes go wide for a second but his answer was automatic, "Of course I love him…..more than anything," he stated proudly. Nnoitra hopped off the swing with that huge smile on his face.

"Well than were going to need some help," he said, "and I think it's time to get the group back together huh'" he said excitedly.

* * *

It was finally after the party and Ulquiorra was very tired and all he wanted to do was go in the little basement he calls his room and go to sleep. However Aizen had other plans for him, meaning Ulquiorra had to go through a good two hours of fucking and being tortured. He now lays there on Aizen's bed in an after sex daze, he didn't know where Aizen went but at this moment he really didn't care; He tried multiple times to get up but he just didn't have the strength to.

"Ah I see that you're awake," Aizen says as he walked in the room with a red robe on. Ulquiorra didn't say anything to him, he just watched as the brunette came closer to the bed with that smirk on his face. He felt the bed sink as Aizen sat down and ran a hand through Ulquiorra's dark hair; he flinched away at the touch.

"Now now Ulquiorra don't be like that especially after all we did just a couple of hours ago," Aizen says a smile on his lips.

"Can I go to sleep?" Ulquiorra suddenly asks his eyes downcast staring at the blanket that covered his body.

"Sure take up as much room you want," Aizen answered making a sweeping motion over the bed. Ulquiorra tried not to kick Aizen again for being such a smartass, he knew good and well the he didn't want to sleep in that bed. He could tell by that look on his face, that you-should-stay-longer-so-I-can-fuck-you-again look. Aizen just wanted him to stay and that wasn't going to happen, he'd rather sleep in a dirty old basement with dripping pipes then sleep next to Aizen.

"I rather sleep in my own bed**—**or mattress," Ulquiorra said muttering the last part. He didn't think Aizen noticed because he sat there and stared at him for a second. Even though his head was down he could feel that intense gaze on him.

"Hmm alright," Aizen muttered as he lay back on the silk sheets. Ulquiorra jumped up at the answer all too eager to get the hell out of there and away from Aizen. When he was dressed back into his clothes he walked to the door and out the room without another look back. Walking through the many hallways he stopped when he passed the kitchen, he thought that everybody had left. Peeking from behind the wall he saw the same lady that looked at him like he was a kicked puppy. Her red hair was now tied up into a ponytail, Ulquiorra stood there for a minute thinking 'she looked really familiar for some reason' after about two minute it clicked she was the lady in charge of Aizen's money and she was Gin's personal pet.

"Oi, who's there?"

'Oh shit' Ulquiorra thought.

"Well looky ere' Ulqui-Chan wadda ya doin' out so late hmm?" Gin asked as he yanked him from his hiding spot.

"I….I was just going to my room," Ulquiorra stuttered. Gin stared at him a bit longer and something flashed over his face, Ulquiorra didn't know what it was but he was getting the feeling that he was being pitied again.

"Hmm better run off ore' Aizen find ya out ere'," Gin said as he cast the orange hair lady a look before walking out the kitchen.

Ulquiorra waited till Gin was out of site before heading down to the basement but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he was met with pale blue eyes, "Your Ulquiorra right?" she asks. Ulquiorra just nodded his head yes a little confused at what the women wanted. "You won't be here for long," she whispered as she took a step closer. "Just bear with it a while longer," she said before walking off in the direction Gin went.

Now Ulquiorra stood there now confused as ever, what the hell she means I won't be here long he thought. Not in the mood to think about things like that he went down to the basement and curled up on the mattress and went to sleep.

* * *

Alright you guys I been having alllloottt of request to post the next chapter….and I just couldn't resist so here it is. Im not going to lie I typed up to five chapters to this sequel but just for reminder that im more focused on my other story on F/P.

Love U Ulquiorra


	3. Chapter 3

**-Ulquiorra-**

Today is by far the weirdest day Ulquiorra has ever had, Aizen hasn't called him up to his room and it was almost two o'clock in the afternoon. He was finding it very un-Aizen like to not call him up yet, he would usually be sleeping off from the morning sex they would have and curse Aizen for being such a total douchbag. Sighing he turned his attention back to the window he was cleaning, he really didn't feel like doing this but it was his cleaning week, meaning he had to clean almost every goddamn thing in the house. Moving on to the other window across from the one he was currently working he spotted the women he met last night.

She was in the garden with Toshiro on her knees….okay there are a lot things that Ulquiorra has seen in this house but this was a bit too much for him. Something about giving head in a peaceful little garden like that was very wrong. He didn't realize he was staring at the two before the women looked over and winked at him, making his face turn red instantly. Pretending like he didn't see that he moved upstairs to clean, not really wanting to be down there anymore.

That was another thing that was weird about today, every time he saw that women she would nudge him on the shoulder passing in the hallway, or wink at him like she did a second ago. It was like there sharing some kind of secret that he wasn't even aware of. He was pretty sure it had something do with him leaving this place like she said but in his head he highly doubted he was ever going to leave this place.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head he concentrated on cleaning everything up, he didn't know where Aizen was but whenever he got back he didn't want to get yelled at for not doing a good job on this cleaning thing. Sighing he started to wipe down everything in the room making it sparkly clean and after doing that he headed into Aizen's office. In all honesty he wasn't supposed to clean there but curiosity took over his mind and just wanted a peek.

The room was pretty average; he had a desk in the far corner with paper all over them, two bookcases full of books, a couch and two chairs on the other side. Walking in completely he went over to Aizen's desk, he looked at the papers that was lying there in a mess but one particular one caught his eyes. He picked it up and looked at the name that was written at the bottom of the paper.

_Grimmjow_

Ulquiorra's hands started to shake; he hasn't seen or spoken that name since what seven years now. There was picture of him on the right top corner of the paper; he was against the wall a bullet whole right though his chest. He remembered that day…on New Year's it was the most tragic day of his life also a day he would never forget. However his question was why was Aizen looking over this file. Didn't he already accomplish what he wanted back then, he got him as his little slave so what now. Actually why would Aizen have files of all the stuff he's done to other people. Now thoroughly confused he was going to go through the other papers when someone came walking inside and scarring the shit out him.

"Ulquiora what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked. Ulquiorra instantly dropped the paper on the desk and guiltily looked up at Toshiro, he could tell that silver hair man was pissed off but he didn't know why.

"Is there a reason why yer in mah office?" he suddenly asked. Ulquiorra's brows knitted in confusion 'his office' he thought. He looked around and noticed the name plate on the desk…'oh' he thought to himself. He looked back over to Toshiro and tried to act like he wasn't going through other peoples stuff when he's not supposed to.

"I was just….cleaning up a little," he answered nervously with a small smile. A shiver went down his spine when he saw that Toshiro eyes narrowed slightly, it looked like he was trying to kill with that glare.

"Im sure you see that this room here doesn't need any cleaning," he said as he took a step further towards the desk. 'Seriously' Ulquiorra thought, 'does he not see that desk that he was behind'.

"So I think its best you leave…..Aizen should be here any minute now," Toshiro said. Ulquiorra didn't need to be told twice, he was out that office so fast that there was a trail of dust behind him. Going back downstairs to put away all the cleaning stuff he couldn't help but wonder why the hell Toshiro had those papers.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

"Nnoitra, where the hell are we going?" Grimmjow asked turning to his friend. Nnoitra kept his eyes on the road as they drove down the highway a smirk on his face.

"Will ya chill I said we were gonna get help and I know a guy…..actually you know him to," he said. Grimmjow's brows rose in curiosity but didn't say anything he really didn't care who it was that helped find Ulquiorra right about now. All he wanted to do was have the raven in his arms again, just to kiss him, hug him, and make love to him again; he would do anything to have that.

"Will find him so get that look of yer face," Nnoitra suddenly said looking at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes. Relaxing his face he looked out the window trying to figure out why the hell why they were all the way downtown. He tried to rack his brain to figure out who this person was, if he knew him he would've remembered.

'Whatever' he thought.

"Alright were here," Nnoitra said as he parked the car in front of a candy shop.

"Why are we at a broken down candy shop?" Grimmjow asked as he got out the car. Nnoitra just waved his hand over towards the door. As they both walked in Grimmjow noticed that nobody was in it, looking around curiously he wondered where everybody was at.

"Oi over here," Nnoitra called. Grimmjow looked over to see Nnoitra pulling up a little door, "Well come on," he said.

He waited for Nnoitra to go down the ladder then he followed suit be careful not slip. Once they dropped to the ground he was shocked at all the people walking around. I mean they were everywhere, rushing around desks, papers all over the floor…..what the hell is this place.

"Ah Nnoitra glad ya here,"

They both turned to see a blonde guy wearing a green and white hat a smirk on his face. "Hey Kisuke how's going," he said.

"Well you know how it is down here…..running around trying to get shit done," he answered. His eyes looked over to me…..well it was more like a leer and it was creepy as fuck. "Is this him," his eyes never leaving mine.

"Yep this is Grimmjow," Nnoitra answered. Kisuke didn't say anything but started to walk to the back where his office was, we followed and sat down in the little chairs in front of the desk.

"Alright so it seems that you're looking for yer friend hmmm," Kisuke asked.

"Boyfriend," Grimmjow corrected instantly.

Kisuke's brows went up in curiosity but continued on with the questions and Grimmjow answered them the best he could. He also told Kisuke about what happened on that New Year's Day, and he was trying really hard not to break down, actually that was the last thing he wanted to do. When he finished telling the story his eyes were stinging so badly from holding back the tears.

Kisuke watched Grimmjow closely he could tell that man was trying hard not to cry. He admired that the fact the guy could still hold so much feeling for someone he hasn't seen in over seven years….that takes a lot of loving.

"Well woulda ya know, we've been trying to get that Aizen bastard locked up for years now," the blonde said.

"However he covers up all the things he does pretty well, so therefore we can't get any evidence on him," he said.

"So you're saying we have no chances of getting him back," Grimmjow choked out. Nnoitra put a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Not technically but it all depends on the two people we sent to infiltrate Aizen's house," Kisuke said. Grimmjow gripped the edge of the seat, what the fuck does he mean technically its either they find his love and bring him back or not…there's no if's about it.

"Chill," Nnoitra said looking over to Grimmjow, he could tell that his friend was about to lose his cool.

Kisuke stood up from his chair walked over to the door motioning for them to follow. "Now we used to have a tracker that follows Aizen almost every move but….he ended up in the hospital because he got caught," he said.

Grimmjow looked at Nnoitra who just shrugged as they followed Kisuke into the busy hallway, being careful not to get in anyone's way. "Now we have a new one of course but he's also a good photographer….however**—**Grimmjow watched as Kisuke was rudely interrupted with a punch to the face.

"Talking about me again ay boss," Grimmjow looked over to see a familiar face, one he hasn't seen in a very long time.

"Holy Shit….Ggio?" He asked a little bit shocked. Said person looked up and smiled brightly, "How's it going there king," Ggio drawled. Grimmjow looked at him like he was crazy, he remembered back in high school when this kid was a stick but now he put on some muscle and the long braid he used to have was cut; he had that messy bed-hair thing going for him now.

"F…Fine how about you," Grimmjow asked trying to get the shock out his system. Kisuke was now sitting up rubbing his cheek.

"That was much uncalled for," Kisuke said pouting. Nnoitra started to laugh, "Nice punch," he commented.

"Yah wanna feel," Ggio asked his voice changing into a very dark tone. Grimmjow watched as Ggio punched Nnoitra right in the face, "What the hell is wrong with you," he yelled. Ggio turned his attention his way; walking over he kneed Grimmjow right in the stomach.

"You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong," Ggio yelled now getting almost everyone's attention. Nnoitra sat up from where he was on the floor he looked at Grimmjow who was holding his stomach looking up at Ggio.

"It's been seven years since that night, seven years since Ulquiorra's been taking and your fucking asking me what's wrong?" he screamed. Grimmjow didn't say anything as he looked at Ggio with a guilty look on his face.

"I knew that when Ulquiorra started to go out with you something bad was going to happen," he said, "Your nothing but trouble do you know how long I tried to find him, how many times I went back to that house to get him back and find nothing. This really pissed Grimmjow off, he knew that Ggio was Ulquiorra's friend and all but he doesn't know a damn thing what happened that night.

"And I haven't," Grimmjow yelled back, "Do you know how many days I stayed up looking for him once I got out the hospital," You don't have a fucking right to say that, you're not the only one who lost something that night," "You may have lost a best friend but I lost my boyfriend….my lover you can't just go out and find somebody else." Grimmjow sat down on the floor his back against one of the desks, he head in his hands.

"Alright alright everyone calm down," Kisuke said, "Ggio I know you've gone behind my back to go investigate in the Aizen case so you might as well continue," he said. Ggio didn't say anything still a little stunned at what Grimmjow just said.

"Since you seem to know these two everything should be fine hmmm," he said before walking away. Grimmjow was still on the on floor not wanting to show anyone that he was silently crying, Ggio stood trying to make this now awkward situation a little more less awkward and Nnoitra was trying to figure out how the hell everything turned out so bad.

* * *

Hey guess whose back! So I've decided to come back to the Fanfiction side for a while…..my story over on FictioPress isn't doing as good as I originally thought it would. A little disappointing, a little dent into my pride. But never fear I think it's about time I finish this sequel and start up some new stories for the famous GrimmUqli Yes?

So I've been thinking about Mpreg for the longest time but just wasn't sure if I wanted to head in that direction yet. Then there another idea where I want to head into the more supernatural stuff, vampires, and all that jazz so tell me what YOU guys think I should do. Plus Thanksgiving break is next week so I'll have plenty of time to get it all together.

Ps. If this chapter seems a little wishy washy keep in mind I haven't looked at this since summer vacation so yah I edited the best I could. Don't forget to Review!

Love U Ulquiorra


	4. Chapter 4

**Ulquiorra**

Well after getting awkwardly caught my Toshiro in his office Ulquiorra ended up just going back downstairs to finish cleaning those windows. No matter how much he thought about it he couldn't figure out why Toshiro would have those papers. Really it was all confusing and he didn't understand anything about it, sighing he went back to wiping. He suddenly looked up when he heard a tapping noise on the window he was cleaning. He was faced with Aizen and his smirk his brown hair slicked back as usual, the suit he had on was neat and clean, however Ulquiorra noticed the spots of blood on the others blue tie.

'Bastard' was all he could think of.

Ulquiorra knew it was rude but his hand around the bottle lifted to spray it where Aizen's face was. Then he smiled sweetly as he wiped it away making sure it was properly cleaned. His smiled slipped when he looked up again and Aizen was gone, he then felt arms around his neck and lips by his ear.

"That wasn't very nice Ulquiorra," he hissed. Ulquiorra flinched, he needs to start thinking about things before he does them and he could tell that what he just did pissed Aizen off. "Is that anyway to greet your master?" he asked.

"Master?" Ulquiorra questioned, he really didn't mean to say that out loud but it just slipped. Aizen was staring hard at him now, his hand was raised but then Gin walked in and interrupted us.

"Aizen yer back I need to talk to ya." he said seriously.

"Can't it wait Toshiro?" Aizen asked obviously irritated. Toshiro smiled, "Not really it's important besides im pretty sure that Ulquiorra has more cleaning too do…right?" he asked looking over to him. Ulquiorra just nodded his head in agreement. Aizen pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Come on then." he muttered as he walked out the door. Ulquiorra watched as he left then his gaze settled on Toshiro who still in the doorway.

"Go to the garden and talk to Rangiku." was all he said before leaving. He stood there for a minute trying to figure out why Toshiro was covering for him like that. He walked to the back door and into the garden where he saw the orange haired women he met yesterday. She was sitting by the pond with a serious look on her face and he wondered what she could be thinking about.

"Rangiku?" Ulquiorra questioned as he sat down next to her. She looked at him and a wide smile appeared on her face then he was tackled to the floor with arms around his neck.

"Ulquiorra…I finally get to talk to you," she said quietly it was almost a whisper. He looked at her confusingly, "Talk about what….and why are whispering?" he asked. Rangiku let him go and sat back up but the smile was still on her face, "This is the only place that Aizen doesn't have those pesky cameras and audio thingies but im just being careful," she said.

By the look on Rangiku's face she could tell that Ulquiorra was still a little bit confused. "It's okay im going to explain everything right now, because the sooner I do the faster you can get out of here and get back to Grimmjow," she said. This perked his interest.

"How do you know Grimmjow?" he asked instantly. Rangiku sighed before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a long story." She said.

They took a seat of the bench near the roses and then Rangiku explained the entire thing out to him. How a guy name Kisuke in the police force was tracking Aizen down for years now, but just couldn't get any evidence on him. She explained how he sent Toshiro and herself to infiltrate this house to see what's going on and that it's only a matter of time that they report back in.

Ulquiorra took all this in; he was amazed that Aizen could be so controlling yet stupid at the same time. These two have been here for a while now and he still hasn't figured it out. He stared down at his hands; just the thought of seeing Grimmjow again brought tears to his eyes. He felt an arm over his shoulders giving him the comfort he needed.

"W….When, how long till I might get to see him?" Ulquiorra asked looking up to the redhead. Rangiku put a finger to her chin, giving the impression that she was thinking really hard.

"About two, three days maybe im not sure," she said to him, she watched as the hopeful looked died from Ulquiorra's green eyes. "But not a day later so just hang in there okay….don't worry Kisuke is very professional with his work, he'll stop at nothing to take Aizen down," she stated.

This made Ulquiorra feel a little more confident in seeing Grimmjow again, he just had to wait. Being patient was one of his good traits so it shouldn't be that hard. He watched as Rangiku stood brushing the wrinkles on shirt, she smiled down at Ulquiorra.

"That's about all right now, but I'll keep you informed," she said before heading back into the house.

Ulquiorra sat that there for a while longer, memories of Grimmjow flying through his head.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

They finally left the candy shop and Nnoitra was currently driving back to Grimmjow's condo. The tall boy was feeling really bad for his blue-hair friend, he wasn't sure bringing Grimmjow to that place was a good idea; scared that he would get the boys hopes up. His mouth settled into scowl when heard Grimmjow sigh….again for the hundredth time. He really felt bad for the other, and he needed to figure out a way to get Grimmjow's mind of the case.

Grimmjow watched all the little shops pass by; he looked at all the couples holding hands and laughing as they walked on the busy sidewalk. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the happy people together. It made him sick to his stomach and he couldn't bear to sit there and watch it all.

"Grimmjow….let's go somewhere," Nnoitra suggested, keeping his eyes on the road. Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked over to his friend.

"Go somewhere…..like a vacation?" he asked.

Nnoitra shrugged," Yah why not….you need to get your mind off things for a while," he said.

"Where are we supposed to go exactly…so freaking hot," he muttered, his gaze traveling back to the window.

"I hear the twins have a beach house not far from where you live actually," Nnoitra, "I could call them and see we could just hang out there for a while," he said.

"I don't know Nnoitra I finally got some days off from work and I just kind of want**—**"You're coming with us whether you like or not," he interrupted as he pulled into the parking lot to where Grimmjow lived. Grimmjow glared at his tall friend for being so damn stubborn all the time and he knew from the look he was getting from him that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright, fine I'll go but only for a couple of days," Grimmjow said, "Kisuke might have some news on Aizen," he added as he got out the car. Nnoitra couldn't help but shake his head, "Make sure you got everything together by tomorrow," was all he said before driving out the parking lot.

Grimmjow waited until he couldn't see Nnoitra's car anymore, after that he made his way inside. The annoying girl at the reception desk said hi as always as he walked over to the elevator. Once getting to my floor he walked into his room to get jumped.

"Grimmjow!"

"What the….what the hell are you guys doing here," Grimmjow growled as he noticed half the people he worked with were in his apartment.

"Aw come on we only came here to get ya drunk," Ikkaku explained as he walked over to the bar by the kitchen.

"Yah you've looked real down lately….it's not good for your skin," Yumichika chided, Grimmjow looked over to see him sitting on the stool with a margarita in his hand. He threw Kira off his back before glaring at all of them, "How the hell did you guys get in here anyway?" he asked pissed off.

"That Orihime chick downstairs gave us the key," Ikkaku explained, "We said something about being family."

Yumichika laughed, "She's not the brightest girl…. just to hand out keys like that," he tsked as he waved his finger in the air.

"You guys are unbelievable now would you please get the fuck out," Grimmjow shouted as he pointed at the door.

"Now now Grimmjow we came here to make sure you have some fun," Kira chimed as he held out the bottles liquor from his bar.

Grimmjow ran a hand over his face; he wonders how these people ended up at his company. He walked over to his couch and sat down, "If I do would you guys leave me the hell alone for the rest of the weekend?" he asked.

They all smiled at him, "Of course," they all answered.

Not only an hour later was Grimmjow drunk off his ass and currently sitting on the floor with cup in his hand. Yumichika and Ikkaku were making out on his couch while Kira was taking another shot. He looked around him and noticed how familiar all this felt, to be with friends, to just chill and let go; just have fun. He sighed a headache starting to form, he stood up shakily; walked over to his stereo where the music was blaring and turned it off.

"Alright…..you guys scram im tired and you officially cleaned me out," he said as he looked at the now empty bar.

"Aww already but it wa**—**"No get out, I'll see you guys later," he interrupted. Yumichika pouted before climbing off his couch with Ikkaku in tow. Kira stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked over to Grimmjow a smile on his face.

"Grimmjow," he stated.

Said person glared, "What?" he asked irritated.

"I know what happened back then…..it's okay to cry," the blonde said softly.

Grimmjow stood there completely dazed, how the hell does he know about that? He chose not to do anything but scowl.

"Keeping everything bottled up is bad, I know the feeling of losing someone important," he said.

"I didn't lose him," Grimmjow barked, "Ulquiorra's not dead." Kira took a step back knowing he said too much.

Grimmjow watched as Kira rubbed the back of his head, "Well I guess I'll see you next week," he muttered before leaving.

Once everyone was gone Grimmjow starting to clean up the mess that his co-workers left. When picking up a cup by the entertainment center he noticed a book, to be more specific a picture book. He sat down on the floor and pulled the book out, his hands already shaking, knowing what was inside.

Pictures of Ulquiorra and himself, smiling laughing just having plain old fun, some were from the ski trip they had. Some were in his own house when Ulquiorra decided he wanted to move in. Grimmjow felt a lump form in his throat, tears started to well up in his eyes.

"_It's okay to cry."_

Kira's words floated around inside his head. Of course he knew it was okay to cry, he just never like to cry in front of people. He got up and walked to his room, the book still in his hand. He lay down on the bed, curling his body around the book. The tears now falling freely down his face, burning hot streaks on his cheeks; he felt king jump on the bed and lay next to him, his furry white tail brushing his nose slightly.

_"Keeping everything bottled up is bad, I know the feeling of losing someone important."_

"Ulquiorra…"

* * *

Sigh Grimmjow's all sad and depressed but don't worry he'll be happy soon, which mean I'll be wrapping this sequel up any day now but until then review guys!

Love U Ulquiorra


	5. Chapter 5

**Ulquiorra**

After what Rangiku told Ulquiorra about what was really going around the house, he headed back inside to the kitchen. He now understood why Toshiro had those papers of Grimmjow on his desk, but he didn't think having it carelessly on there was a good idea though. Ulquiorra rubbed at his eyes feeling very tired all of sudden, he was going to get something to eat but he would rather fall asleep then being caught eating by Aizen. Apparently he was only to eat when Aizen allowed him to, which was total bullshit; if he was hungry he was going to eat.

He was walking to his room when a pair of arms grabbed him by his shoulders; spinning him around he was faced with Aizen's bright creepy smile. "Hello my Ulquiorra," Aizen whispered into his ear.

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly so he could make eye contact with the brunette, "Aizen," was all he could muster because he had a feeling that Aizen was mad about something and he probably had an idea why.

"D….Do you need something," Ulquiorra asked quietly. He really didn't feel like putting up with Aizen's shit today, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He heard Aizen laugh as the arms around his shoulders tightened.

"No not today my love," he started, "However we are taking a trip." he smiled.

Ulquiorra looked a little surprised at what the other said. A trip, Aizen has never took him on one of his trips before, because usually there for business only so what made this one so much different than the others.

"A weekend on a beach how does that sound to you?" he asked. Ulquiorra chose his words carefully, even though a trip to the beach would be pretty nice; however going somewhere with Aizen alone like that for the entire weekend was not on his to do list.

"Are we going to be the only ones going?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Of course not Toshiro and Rangiku will be tagging along," Aizen said, "I don't think it'd be fair if my right hand man didn't have some time off as well." All Ulquiorra did was nod his head in agreement, 'too bad your right hand man is a cop' Ulquiorra thought to himself. "Also I have to take care of some things down there but it won't be long so we can have the weekend to ourselves."

"We leave tomorrow morning so make sure your things are packed." He smiled before kissing Ulquiorra on the lips. Ulquiorra watched Aizen walk away and back to his office, he didn't know whether he should be happy or annoyed with this vacation. Either way he's going to have to spend his time with Aizen.

He sighed before walking to back to him room to pack the little stuff Aizen gave to him as clothes. After doing that he went over to his bed and crawled under the ratty blanket and went to sleep.

Rangiku was the one to come get Ulquiorra up in the morning so they could leave early. He was not a happy camper when Aizen wanted to leave so damn early, it made no sense to him. He voiced his displeasure while getting ready and Rangiku giggled at his rambling.

"Well at least we get to go somewhere hm, should be fun." She exclaimed her eyes bright with excitement.

"Well we didn't have to go at the crack of dawn….the beach isn't going anywhere," he grumbled as he picked up his bags and headed towards the door.

"Cheer up Ulquiorra the beach is always fun, don't worry you'll get some kind of enjoyment out of this." She smiled at him before walking back up the steps with him following.

"Yah I hope so," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Grimmjow **

Grimmjow was rudely awakened with a slap to the face, his eyes snapped opened and looked around for the intruder. He groaned when he saw the twins staring him down, Ichigo with a smile on his face and Shiro cackling behind him.

"Come on fucker get up already," Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow grabbed a pillow and threw it, hoping that'll it hit the orange hair idiot in the face.

"Hey is that anyway to greet ol' friends," Shiro said as he plopped himself on Grimmjow's stomach.

Grimmjow rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before sitting up in the bed and making Shiro fall over. It was really stupid for him to drink the other night. The fucking headache he had was going to kill him, if not Shiro with all that damn yelling he was doing.

"The hell you guys doing here anyway." He mumbled.

"Well Nnoitra called the other day and said that you needed some vaca time and now were here," Ichigo announced.

"Yah so where's yer stuff?" Shiro asked from the floor.

Grimmjow yawned, he'd completely forget to do that; being drunk and emotional last night took its toll. He scratched his head before looking at the twins; he hadn't seen them in so long Shiro grew his hair out and it was swaying down his back, Ichigo pretty much looked the same but his face wasn't boyish anymore, he got taller. There was another slap to the face.

"Yo come on up and at'em," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow swatted the others hand away before crawling out of bed, "Alright let me get ready first….ya bastards," he muttered.

Not only an hour later did Grimmjow find himself in the car with the twins, and Nnoitra singing some song off the radio. He felt very content around his friends, all the emotions he was feeling last night flew out the window. Now wasn't the time to dwell in the past, he needed to take a break, slow down and just chill out.

He was snapped out of his musing when the car stopped in front of a house. He was glad that they finally stopped because they were driving for at least two hours now. Nnoitra that liar, he said it was close to where he lived. Getting out the car he looked up at the house, it was pretty big and he could smell the salt in the air from the beach behind it.

"Awesome man I didn't know you guys were that rich," he exclaimed.

Shiro shrugged, "Yah well when your famous actors like us it's not surprising," he drawled. Ichigo elbowed him in the ribs, "Conceited much," he stated.

"Well come on are we just going to stand here and stare at it or go inside." Nnoitra said as he grabbed the bags out the trunk.

Everybody grabbed there things and headed for the steps that led to the front door. Ichigo pulled a key out his back pocket and opened it, "Welcome to out humble abode." He chimed as he held the door for everyone.

Grimmjow was pretty impressed the house was no doubt pretty nice; there were huge glass sliding doors right across from the living room giving a nice view of the beach. The kitchen was right around the corner from where he stood by the front door. Ichigo showed everyone were the rooms and the bathrooms were and after that they all settled down at the island to eat some sandwiches.

"So what should we do first?" Nnoitra asked.

Grimmjow shrugged not really familiar with the place, he honestly wanted to go take a nap. However he didn't want to listen to everyone bitch at him for being so anti-social. Shiro suggested we go surfing and everyone thought that'll be the best option. After cleaning up the plates they headed out the glass doors and onto the beach.

* * *

**Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for Rangiku to come out the dressing room. She was in there for about twenty minutes now looking for a bathing suit and he was getting restless. He head eight hours to himself before Aizen comes back from whatever he was doing. So since he gone for that time Rangiku has successfully dragged him out the house they were staying in to 'hit the beach' as she calls it. He honestly couldn't care less what they do as long as Aizen wasn't near him then everything was fine.

"Alrighty Ulqui-chan how'd I look?" He turned around to see her in a hot pink two piece, her boobs barely fitting in the top. He felt his face flush red; if he wasn't gay he would probably have a boner right now.

"G…Great," he muttered," Can we leave now," he added. Rangiku pouted before disappearing behind the curtain again, sighing Ulquiorra headed back up to the front to see if they were selling any type of books or magazine. He was pretty sure Rangiku wanted to go out and be in the ocean and he wasn't a big fan of the water. He was skimming through a brochure when he heard a very deep laugh; he quickly stepped outside to see who it was, he saw a flash of blue, "Grimmjow," he said. He pushed past the people that were in his way, he yelled again but the other was too far away.

He closed his eyes for a minute, he had to calm down. There was no way in hell that was Grimmjow….no way it couldn't be. There was a ten percent chance of him being here like this, it was rare, but he wasn't crazy, Ulquiorra knew that laugh anywhere. As he headed back to shop he tried to get his heart rate under control.

"Ulquiorra are you okay?"

He opened his eyes to see Rangiku with bags in her, guess she paid for her things already. He took a breath, "I think I saw Grimmjow," he said softly. Rangiku bags fell to the floor her face in complete shock, "Well I didn't see him see him, but I heard him…..his laugh." He corrected. He looked up to see her with a huge smile on his face.

"This is perfect….just perfect!" she screeched as she jumped up and down her hands clasped together tightly.

Ulquiorra was confused, "Is this supposed be something good?" he asked. She grabbed him by the shoulders before spinning him around.

"Yes it is because this means you probably have a chance of leaving with him." She said.

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide, "What?" he asked, "I mean that's great but Aizen….**—**"Toshiro plans on busting him at the convention there having," she said brightly. Ulquiorra was shocked, Rangiku was just telling him yesterday that'll he'd be stuck with Aizen for three more days or so and now she's saying I might get to leave today.

"What's the chance of me leaving with him Rangiku…..what's the chance of Aizen going to jail?" he asked.

Rangiku let her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "Hmm I'd say a good ninety percent." She answered.

"Ninety…." Ulquiorra said under his breath.

"Yep but let's hope nothing goes wrong," she said, "Now let's hit the beach hmm." She said excited.

As they walked out the store and headed to the beach, Ulquiorra couldn't help but be in a happy mood. He was going to see his Grimmjow again, he was going to be in the other's arms again, just the thought of that made his heart swell with happiness. He sat down on the towel Rangiku had set down on the sand and looked out onto the beach. Everybody was about, playing in the water, kids making sandcastles, girls sunbathing and guys surfing. A smile started to form on his face; he was feeling so much happier than he was this morning. Even though he hated Aizen, he was glad that that idiot planed this little trip.

"Ulqui-chan come on," Rangiku yelled from where she stood by the water.

I pretended like I didn't hear her, the last thing I wanted to do was get near the ocean. I wasn't the one to 'swim' especially in some salty water. He was suddenly picked up and thrown over a shoulder, "Don't act like you didn't hear me Ulquiorra." She chimed as she ran towards the water.

* * *

Alright the next chapter might possibly be the last so be prepared for the reunion…..everyone's just **dying **to see what their reactions is. Review! =)

Love U Ulquiorra


	6. Chapter 6

**Grimmjow**

Since they all agreed to go surfing, they headed out the back door and towards the boardwalk where all the surf stores were. Grimmjow was pretty amazed at how many people were here, it was so crowed but Grimmjow felt some sense of excitement. And that was something he hadn't felt in a long time, he was glad that Nnoitra dragged him here it was a good idea after all.

"So this girl comes up and asks me out on set one day right," Ichigo explained, "And this idiot saunters over and hugs me from behind saying that I was his boyfriend." He laughed.

"Yah should've seen the look on her face." Shiro snickered. As they walked around to find a store to get some surfboards they were forced to listen to the twins stories from the time they got accepted to play in movie to becoming famous actors. Grimmjow was pretty impressed with them he honestly didn't think they would make it this far. Not like he was saying that the twins were simple-minded but they tend to mess around….especially Shiro but as far as he can see there doing pretty well.

It felt good to be around his friends again, hearing them laugh and crack jokes at each other it was like old times. His mood escalated even more when they finally found the store where you can rent surfboards for the day.

"Dude I can't remember the last time I went surfing." Nnoitra said as he hefted a black surfboard under his arm.

Grimmjow had a light blue board under his own, "I know it's been awhile." "Wouldn't be surprised if we all wiped out." He laughed. The two headed to register, "Where the twin?" Nnoitra asked. Grimmjow turned around to see where were, he caught a flash of orange in the far corner arguing with Shiro.

"Found'em." He said shaking his head.

"I wanted the red and black one!" Ichigo shouted.

"Too bad cuz I got it!" Shiro yelled back

"Give I saw it first you bastard!"

"So what I grabbed it first so there for its mine!"

"Seriously you guys chill there's another one just like that over there," Grimmjow pointed.

Ichigo huffed before stomping off to go get it. Shiro snickered as he watched his twin throw a hissy fit as he trudged back over to them.

Once they were all checked out they headed back out the door and outside. "You two never get old." Grimmjow said after a while. Ichigo merely huffed while Shiro snickered behind him, "Get over it berry….you got the board you wanted." Nnoitra said rolling his eyes.

"S'not the point," Ichigo muttered glaring at Shiro.

Suddenly Grimmjow stopped dead his tracks, head whipping around at the sound of his name being yelled. His blue eyes frantically looked for that sweet angelic voice that screamed his name; he wasn't crazy that was Ulquiorra's voice and he knew it. People were pushing past him, yelling from him to get out the way, but Grimmjow was rooted to the spot desperately looking for the love of his life.

"Grimmjow you okay man?" Nnoitra asked as he put a hand of his friends shoulder.

"You…..you didn't hear it?" Grimmjow whispered, looking at Nnoitra from the corner of his eyes.

"Hear'in things now king, getcha head out of the clouds man." Shiro smirked.

Grimmjow whirled around "Im serious…..he called my name I heard him!" he exclaimed.

"Are you talking about Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I thought he die** —**"Ulquiorra is _not_ dead dammit!" he yelled at Shiro. "He's not dead…"he said softly.

"But**—**"Listen you two I'll explain it later alright, Nnoitra said, "For now let's hit the beach….we didn't stand there and listen to Ichigo's tantrum for nothing."

Once again Ichigo puffed out his cheeks, "Whatever."

Grimmjow shook his head before turning around and following the rest of group to the sandy beach. Grimmjow knew he wasn't crazy, he heard his name, he heard it. As they finally reached the shore, the twins took off without hesitation. But Nnoitra and Grimmjow just stood there and looked out onto the ocean, "Don't trouble yourself with this." Nnoitra said.

"But I heard him." Grimmjow answered. Nnoitra sighed before rubbing the back of his head, "Listen do you even know what the chances are of Ulquiorra even _being_ here?" he asked. Grimmjow didn't answer because he knew that it was probably a zero percent chance of him being here.

"Exactly, you need to chill….this is why I wanted to take you out." Nnoitra explained.

"Well**—**"Well nothing you're going to shut up and have some fucking fun…got it!"

Grimmjow rubbed a hand over his face, he knew his tall friend was right and he really did need to relax. Clenching the board under his arm he let a small smile slip on his face, "Last one in is a rotten egg." He shouted before taking off to the water.

* * *

**Ulquiorra**

After Rangiku successfully got him completely wet Ulquiorra trudged back to our spot. He really wasn't one to be out in the sun all day but Rangiku found some dude to talk with and she wasn't ready to leave yet. So he plopped down on the towel under the umbrella and read the magazine he got out the store earlier. After a while Ulquiorra started to get tired and was ready to head in for the day. He looked out onto the beach for Rangiku and spotted her by the snack shack. Getting up and folding up the towel and umbrella he headed over.

"Rangiku im leaving now." Ulquiorra said.

She turned around a smile on her face, "Aww Ulqi-chan you're leaving so early?" she pouted.

Ulquiorra scoffed before rolling his eyes, "We've been here all day and im tired….besides you know who is going to be back soon anyway."

"Ta-Ta remember what it told earlier…..he might not even show up and you'd be free." She said brightly.

_Yah hopefully_

"Well either way im heading back to the hotel." He didn't wait for her to reply as he trudged onto the boardwalk again. On his walk back he started to get a little hungry and decided to grab some food at the diner that was by the corner.

Pushing the door opened he walked in and found a small booth in the corner to sit in. As he looked over the menu a girl came over and sweetly asked what he wanted to drink. Ordering a glass of water and some cheese fries, the girl scribbled it down on her notepad and told him that'll it will be out soon. Only minutes later was he munching on cheesy fries and lazily looking out the window. It was starting to get dark outside and he wondered what Rangiku was doing.

Suddenly the lady who ran the place told everyone to hush as she turned up the T.V that was hanging above the counter. Ulquiorra turned his attention to it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There on the screen was Aizen's face all battered and bruised, it flicked on to a women talking about this huge shoot out at some warehouse.

"_Thank to Detective Toshiro Hitsugaya and the pictures that were taken by Ggio Vega, Sosuke Aizen have been arrested."_

"_We will report more information after the break."_

Ulquiorra didn't believe it…...was his ears not working right. Clearly that new reporter was wrong.

"It's about time they caught that man!" the lady behind the counter hissed.

"Yah one of my friends father is dead because of him." One shouted.

"He is a hateful and arrogant bastard."

Ulquiorra dropped some money on the table and sprinted out the door. If Aizen was gone, if he was really going to jail then that mean he was free. He was no longer bound to Aizen anymore, he can go back and look for Grimmjow.

_I have to find Rangiku_

* * *

**Grimmjow**

After surfing for hours the group started to head back to the house but Grimmjow decided to stay back for a while, wanting to grab something to drink first. He muttered a see ya later before heading to the little shack. He took a seat on the stool next to some red-head flirting with some guy, after ordering lemonade he stretched his arms before laying his chin on his elbows on the table.

"Here ya go babe." The waiter said sweetly before handing him a glass of pink lemonade.

Smiling he paid and took the glass gratefully, his mouth tasted like salt water from surfing all day. Taking a generous gulp he set it down and listened to the music that was softly playing out of the radio that was sitting in the corner of the bar. Suddenly the music stopped.

"_We are now at the sight where Sosuke Aizen is being arrested."_

Grimmjow's head shot up and listened intently. Was he hearing right, Aizen was arrested. He looked around to see if anyone else was as shocked she he was right now. The waiter busy filling glasses and the dude next to him were on his phone. However the redhead who was flirting with that guy was staring wide-eyed at him. It was a bit unnerving because there was a smile on her face to.

"You're Grimmjow…." She said softly.

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, "Ah yah….how do you know that?" he asked.

The women shot up from her seat and wrapped her arms around him, her boob's smushed against his face. He was thrown out of his seat as she twirled him around in circles, making him dizzy. Once they stopped Grimmjow took the time to get his thoughts together.

"Um….o…..okay who are you?" Grimmjow asked, rubbing his eyes to make the world stop spinning.

"Im Rangiku, I've been on that case for years now!" she exclaimed.

Grimmjow looked at her with confusion, "Okay and what does that have to do with me?" he asked.

She huffed before tapping her finger on his nose, "I know Ulquiorra." She said simply. Grimmjow's eyes went wide, his mouth suddenly dry, could this day get any better….wait a minute.

"So that was him calling my name earlier!" he cried.

Rangiku's lit up, "So it's true he came back earlier telling me he saw you or something." She said, excited.

"Where is he…..please tell me you know where he is!?" Grimmjow yelled desperately

Rangiku gave a warm smile, "He went back to the hotel….room 205 here's the card." She handed room key and gave Grimmjow another hug.

"Go get'em tiger," she laughed.

Grimmjow yelled a thank you before running off onto the boardwalk, here was his chance to get the love of his life back into his arms. He was pushing and shoving people out the way, moving his legs faster and faster so he could get to Ulquiorra. Rounding yet another corner he finally came face to the hotel Rangiku was talking about. Making his way to the front door he ran into the lobby and made his way to the elevator. When he heard the ding and the doors slid open he sprinted down the hallway and stopped at door 205, taking a deep breath he used the card and opened the door.

Walking inside all he heard was complete silence, he walked into the room and didn't see anybody not a soul was in this room. Suddenly he felt this wave of rage come over him, was that Rangiku girl lying to him, why would she do something like that? Spinning on his heel he punched the wall next to him, a scream of pure anger called up his throat but he didn't have the energy to do it. Swiping a hand over his face he walked back over to the door and left.

* * *

**The End…..nah Jk**

**Ulquiorra**

Ulquiorra was still running from the diner, his heart beating so fast from excitement. He was going to see his Grimmjow again, there were so many things for him to tell the other, for him to do and he couldn't wait to do sharply ran the corner and ran right into some one, a slew of curse words flew from the other. Ulquiorra quickly got up and held out his hand to help the other person out.

"Im so sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Yah well watch were yer go**—**"Holy shit….Ulquiorra!" Said person looked up to see Nnoitra, his mouth dropped.

"What the….how are….is Grimmjow with you?" he asked urgently.

The tall man shook his head, "No he uh actually went to the shack over by the beach….how are you here?" he asked.

"Thank you….um im in a rush, I'll explain later…but thank you so much." Ulquiorra called as he started to run down the boardwalk again.

Nnoitra was snapped out if his shock when the twins came towards arguing over something again.

"Was that Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked….completely ignoring his twin.

"…..Yes it was." Nnoitra whispered. "I gotta call Grimmjow."

"What!"

"Grimmjow dude where the fuck are you?" Nnoitra asked in rushed tone.

"At some hotel…..leaving actually," he answered.

"Why the fu…whatever man but you need to get your ass down at that shack you were at earlier." Nnoitra said.

"Why….Nnoitra was the hell are talking about?" he asked.

"Grimmjow….Jesus I just met Ulquiorra, like I literally talked to him and he's on his way to the beach…he's looking for you." Nnoitra explained.

There was silence…."Hello…."….._Bastard hung up on me…._

"What happened?" Shiro asked.

"No scratch that….what's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Nnoitra rolled his eyes before shoving his phone in his pocket, "Alright, you guys remember New Year's...**"**

Ulquiorra finally made it back to the shack but it was empty saved for Rangiku who was still sitting on the stool nursing a drink. Running up to her he spun her around on her shoulders making the chair spin towards him.

"Where's…..Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra panted.

"Oh my Ulquiorra did you run all the way back here from the hotel?" Rangiku asked.

"Wha**—**I was at this diner getting something to eat when I heard that Aizen got arrested." He explained.

"Oh dear, Ulquiorra im sorry I told him you went back at the hotel." Rangiku said a look of guilt flitting across her face.

Ulquiorra's face fell, "No it's not your fault…..I did tell you I was going back to the hotel." He said softly.

"Ulquiorra im sorry im sure we can go look for him if y**—**her words slowly trailed off when she noticed person that was standing behind Ulquiorra. She could tell that his eyes were brimming with tears, the look on his face showed complete and utter love for the person he was staring at.

"Ulquiorra….." Grimmjow spoke softly. Said person turned his head slightly catching that beautiful blue hair and eyes. There he stood, Grimmjow the most important person in his life; hasn't seen him in years but yet he's here. He could already feel the tears running down his cheek, a sob escaping his lips, he held out his arms.

"Grimmjow…"

Not a second later was he scooped up into strong arms, his body shaken with cries of joy. Grimmjow span him around whispering shaky I love you's in his ear. He felt Grimmjow set him on his feet again; Grimmjow nuzzled his nose in Ulquiorra's neck.

"God it's you….it's really you," Ulquiorra whispered. Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow push him back just a bit so that they were face to face. A calloused hand slid over his pale cheek, Ulquiorra looked up into teary blue eyes before leaning a bit on his toes, and Grimmjow did the rest and bent down so that their lips brushed against each other. A jolt of pure happiness ran through Ulquiorra and he wrapped his arms around the other neck and pulled him closer.

He made a small noise in the back of his throat when Grimmjow pried his mouth open with tongue. He let Grimmjow have complete control over him, he felt like that this was his first kiss. When they broke apart from there kiss, Ulquiorra couldn't help but take Grimmjow's face in. He was so much older now, his face sharpened his hair a little more contained then it was when they were in high school but those two strands that fell in his face. Everything about Grimmjow was just perfect, "I love you." He said softly.

Grimmjow smiled brightly, "I love you to Ulquiorra." He mumbled back hugging Ulquiorra again.

"Oh god you two are going to make me cry…" Rangiku sniffled as she watched them.

Ulquiorra turned his head slightly a watery smile on his face, "Thank you….so much."

She waved her hand dismissively, "No it was my pleasure…really." She said with a smile "You still have the key to the hotel right Grimmjow?" she asked.

"Yah uh in my pocket." He answered.

"Well im pretty sure you two got some catching up to do hmmm," she said with a wink.

"Rangiku where are**—**"Don't worry Toshiro called earlier and I'm meeting up with him to go over the case so just take the room." She said.

Ulquiorra broke away from Grimmjow to give Rangiku a hug, "I can't even describe to you what im feeling right now," he muttered. Rangiku giggled before wrapping her arms around the slim boy, "Go and be happy Ulqi-chan you defiantly deserve it." She said before letting go.

* * *

**Grimmjow**

After Nnoitra called him about Ulquiorra, Grimmjow ran all the way back to the beach. It felt like he was on a wild goose chase, but when he saw the back of Ulquiorra's head it was worth it. It was so worth it to see him, to hug and kiss him. When he wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra he felt whole again, that little shredded part of his heart came to life. He was so happy that tears came to his eyes when they kissed; it was the most emotional moment of his life. He seriously owed Nnoitra a big thank you for dragging him in to this vacation.

When Rangiku left Grimmjow walked up behind Ulquiorra and put hand on his shoulder. The other turned slightly a smile on his face and all Grimmjow wanted to do kiss him, but they had a lot of stuff to talk about.

"Grimm I don't even know where to start." Ulquiorra spoke softly.

Grimmjow smiled before kissing him gently on the lips, "How about we start with that hotel room." He said with a grin.

He watched those green eyes flood with lust, "That'll be perfect."

* * *

Annnd it's done finally it took me what a half year smh that's really sad lol. Anyway you guys know I would never end a story with these two without some sex =D so stayed tune for the epilogue. Also I put up poll about my two ideas that's on my profile so please go and reads those and vote! Don't forget to Review! Oh and Merry Christmas :}

Love U Ulquiorra


End file.
